Sollux Captor's Cuts
by Erisol-all-the-way-yo
Summary: When the low blood Sollux is found with three cuts on his back by none other than Eridan Ampora, he is carried back to the man's hive. Eridan cleans the wounds and they slowly realize their feelings for each other... Go beyond just a normal friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Eridan Ampora… Born with fins and magenta coloured blood which made his social standing on Alternia, second highest… Was in love with one of the lower bloods named Sollux Captor… It had happened when he was out walking along his beach making sure that there wasn't any more of those 'Faygo' bottles lying around when he had come across a tattered black, distasteful t-shirt lying on the ground. He picked it up using his thumb and forefinger; holding it away from his body he briefly wondered how it had gotten there… Until he had heard a groan; Eridan spun around, his cape fluttering in the light breeze. The troll noticed another scrawny looking troll lying face down on the wet sand. Eridan was surprised at first but soon noted three deep cuts on his back bleeding mustard yellow blood. The high blood scoffed, so a low blood had made his way here. The stranger groaned again snapping Eridan out of admiring his toned body. He might be scrawny but he looked like he was well built. Going over to him, Eridan picked him up in his arms careful to avoid getting any of the man's blood on his expensive clothes. The figure in his arms groaned and grabbed Eridan's shirt with his boney fingers; opening his eyes Eridan saw that they were different. His left was fully blue and the other was bright red.

"Why?" He gasped out, his voice hoarse.

Eridan scoffed for the second time, "Don't question your higher ups. I'm not doing this for you. I found you here cut up like this; I may as wwell help you."

"Thankth for helping me." He said with a lisp.

Eridan nodded and started walking back towards his hive with the man in his arms. Gasping for air once he got there he laid the man down on his stomach. Going into the laundry room he threw his t-shirt in the washing machine. Spotting there was some of the other's blood on his shirt, at the same time. Groaning in irritation he pulled off his cape and scarf and threw them on a hanger before pulling of his shirt and throwing it in with the tattered one… Eridan would sew it later but for now he had to fix up the strange man on his couch. Walking back into the room he brought with him a first-aid kit. Eridan sat down and took out some wipes so he could clean the wound.

"This might hurt a bit. Sorry in advvance."

Eridan saw the yellow blood nod and then wiped a bit of the mustard coloured liquid away. He could see the other flinch as he cleaned the wounds.

"So uh… Wwhat's your name?" Eridan asked trying to get his mind off what the high blood was doing.

"Thollux… Who are you?" He asked.

"You mean Sollux right? Oh and I'm Eridan Ampora." He said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ampora… Waiit… Tho you're a high blood then, II recogniize your name… And yeth II mean Thollux, I have a lithp okay…" He pouted when he thought Eridan was making fun of the way he spoke.

Eridan blushed when he saw Sollux was pouting, "I wwasn't making fun of you Sol, not need to pout." He said wiping more of the blood away.

"Thol? Really, well iif you're calliing me Thol II'm calliing you ED." Sollux said not thinking about the pain of his back anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Characters completely belong to Andrew Hussie .

* * *

The psionic looked at Eridan's chest as he moved to clean the wounds. He had to admit, ED was hot… Sollux… Well; Sollux was gay… But he would never tell _any_ of his friends like AA or KK… Definitely not KK… KK would try and hit on him then. Seeing as he could never get that human John to go out with him. Sollux sighed heavily and closed his mismatched eyes. He would never get someone to love him back.

Eridan heard Sollux sigh and looked down at his face in confusion; he finished cleaning the blood away from the cut. Taking out some bandages he ordered his patient to sit up slowly so that he could wrap them around. Sollux easily complied, his noses scrunching up as he moved his back. Eridan leaned forwards and unwrapped some of the bandages. Holding it in place with one hand he pressed against Sollux's chest so he could get it around to the other side. Sollux blushed bright yellow as he raised his arms over his head so that Eridan could get his arms around him.

"There I'm done. Do you feel better Sol? Do you need anythin? I have food and drinks." Eridan said.

Sollux shook his head and looked down at his hands, "II'm fine… Thankth ED."

"Sol, you should eat somethin. Stay here." Eridan stood up. "Oh and once I get back I wwant to knoww wwhere you're from and howw you got here."

Sollux nodded, "Okay, II can tell you that." He looked up and smiled.

"Good; and you should feel lucky Sol. I don't usually bring loww bloods into my amazingly decorated house."

Sollux snickered, "Amazingly decorated? IIf you thay tho ED. IIt lookth liike a purple uniicorn came and threw up."

The other growled slightly and went to the kitchen before he strangled his patient, "Just because you havve no sense of decoration Sol I'll let you get awway wwith that one."

Sollux smiled from where he was and laid down on his stomach; as he listened to Eridan shuffle around the kitchen. Soon the young yellow blood had fallen asleep. When Eridan came back he found the sleeping boy and smiled to himself; but he would have to eat something. Eridan didn't know how long Sollux had been without food. So upon that thought he lightly shook the boys shoulder earning a soft groan. The sleepy troll blinked open his mismatched eyes and glared at Eridan.

"What do you want ED? II'm tryiing to thleep."

"Wwell now it's time to eat." Eridan said pulling him up so he was sitting then he sat beside him. "I have lots of sea food and I have some wwater for you so that you can get rid of the frog in your throat."

Sollux smiled showing a pair of fangs, "Thankth ED."

Eridan leaned forward unconsciously and poked his fangs. "Howw come I didn't see these before?"

Sollux blushed and pulled away from the fingers, "II don't know… You never really looked II gueth…"

The high blood noticed the blush and smiled, "Wwhat's wwrong Sol? Embarrassed?"

"No… Of courthe not!" He said his cheeks deepening in colour.

Eridan leaned closer still, "Howw about you havve somethin to eat Sol."

Sollux nodded, "Okay, thankth ED. Uh can I have thomethiing to driink?" He asked.

The high blood smiled and grabbed a cup and poured some water in it for him, "Here, you should drink a lot. You were probably in the water for a while and it's salty."

Sollux took the cup and downed the contents before looking back at Eridan hopefully. "Wwant some more Sol?"

"Y-yeth pleathe."

Eridan grabbed the water container and poured some more into his cup. The high blood pulled away and grabbed some snacks for his guest. "Here, eat somethin Sol."

"Okay… II wiill." Sollux took some of the food and started nibbling on it.

"There how's that? You feel better right?" Eridan purred.

"Um ya… Thankth agaiin ED."

"Of course Sol, I'm glad I could help." Eridan said smiling, "Now what can you te-"

Eridan was interrupted as the doorbell rung. "Damn… Fef's here." He sighed and got up going to the door.

"Who'th that?" Sollux asked.

"She's evven higher than me in the blood line. Feferi Peixes."

Sollux's eyes widened, and Eridan opened the door, "Hey there Fef. I'm a bit busy could you come back later of something?"

"But w)(y? I came all t)(e way over )(ere to see you! Don't make me leave now." The girl complained pushing past Eridan.

Feferi spotted the hurt man on Eridan's couch and giggled joyfully. "So you )(ave a boyfriend don't ya -Eridan!" She smiled and ran over to the couch and sat beside him. "And )(e's cute to -Eridan. Just rig)(t for you."

Sollux blushed deeply, "Uh actually II jutht met hiim… We're not datiing…" the low blood said looking at the ground.

Now Feferi's eyes widened, "O)( my gos)(! I am so sorry! I just t)(oug)(t you guys were toget)(er… Cause well t)(at's t)(e way -Eridan is but )(e doesn't )(ave a lot of friends an-" Feferi's ramblings were cut off when Eridan's hand appeared in front of her mouth.

"Stop talkin Fef…" Eridan pleaded a bright magenta on his face.

She nodded, "Sorry -Eri!"

Sollux laughed then and they both turned to look at the yellow blood. "H-hey, wwhat are you laughin about?" Eridan asked still bright magenta.

Sollux looked up at the two and flashed a grin as he tried to contain his laughter, "Nothing… Not really at leatht. IIt'th jutht that… II'm thurprithed to hear you thwing that way ED. Then agaiin, wiith the way you decorate… II thhouldn't be."

Eridan looked away and then Feferi started laughing as well, "You make a good point t)(ere… U)()()(… W)(at's your name?"

"Oh uh my name; my name iith Thollux." He said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Sollux!"

"Niiice to meet you two FF. Uh iit'th okay iif I call you that riight?" He asked.

"Yup!" She turned to Eridan, "Well I guess since you )(ave company I'll come back later!" Feferi walked over to the door and waved goodbye.

"Noww about wwhere you're from Sol." Eridan sat

* * *

That's all I really have right now I hope you guys like it! .


	3. Chapter 3

"Noww about wwhere you're from Sol." Eridan sat down beside the other.

* * *

"Uh well, thiince II don't know where II am IIt'th hard to tell you where exactly II'm from… But II know that iit'th not ath clothe two the water ath you are here." He said shivering slightly.

Eridan sighed, "Then howw are you supposed to get you back home? Can you remember anythin about wwhere you're from?" He asked. The high blood saw him shivering and grabbed a blanket from beside the couch and threw it over his shoulders. "You're lucky I found you, and not some wweirdo."

"Uh well iit'th kiind of weiird… IIt'th liike thiith… II wath wiith AA and KK at the beach… They had dragged me down when II wath jutht about to hack thiith one athholeth computer." Sollux sighed and ran a hand through his dampened hair.

Eridan caught his hand and pulled it down, "Wwho are 'AA' and 'KK'?" He asked.

"Aradia and Karkat, those two are thome of my clothetht friendth. I jutht call them that."

"Wwell is there some wway wwe could reach either of them?" He asked.

"Um ya." The boy stuffed his hand into his pocket and grabbed a yellow cell. Water fell from the device and he sighed. "II gueth not… What thould II do ED?"

Eridan groaned, "You're certainly not the brightest Sol… You showwed up on a beach, it's not going to wwork."

"Do you have any extra electronicth II could uthe?" The low blood asked turning it over in his hand and opening the back. "II might be able to fix iit."

"Oh um ya sure… I think that there's somethin I could givve you…"

Eridan stood up and dropped Sollux's hand. The troll immediately regretted his decision yet he wanted to help Sollux go back to live with his friends… Right? I mean he had only just met the man. He couldn't possibly have feeling for him… Eridan shook his head as he walked off to find something to use.

Sollux lay down on the couch and dropped his sopping wet phone on the table. He sighed and let his eyes close listening to Eridan shuffle around the house he soon drifted to sleep again. His dreams were infiltrated with the magenta colour of Eridan's blood. His vision swam with images of the troll. Soon the one who had invaded his mind was picking him up from the couch. Sollux could feel something soft under him as Eridan set him down. His eyes cracked open and thinking he was still dreaming, pulled the other to his face and kissed him softly. He then let him go and fell back asleep.

Eridan had seen that his guest had fallen asleep again and sighed softly. Setting aside the spare electronics he had found, the magenta blood picked him up. He had decided that it would be better for him upstairs in his room. Carrying up the troll he tried to make sure that he didn't bump around too much. He didn't want to hit the scratch marks to hard. Once up and in the room he laid down the other troll; noticing his eyes were slightly opened he smiled at the way they complimented him. His train of thought was soon broken when Sollux pulled the high blood towards him. When he felt Sollux's lips against his, Eridan's eyes widened in surprise. When he was finally let go Eridan's face was a bright purple as he stumbled backwards.

Eridan left the room and went downstairs. Sitting on the couch he took out his portable phone and checked trollian to see if Feferi was online. He sighed in relief when he saw she was. Quickly he messaged the girl and asked her to come over to his house. She responded that she would be right over and he set down his phone to wait for her. Soon there was a soft knock on the door. He stood up and walked over; opening the door he pulled her into his hive.

"Fef… I have to tell you somethin." He pulled her to the couch and sat down. "Uh wwell… Sol kissed me… I think… I don't think he kneww wwhat he wwas doin though…" He looked at his hands.

The girl's eyes widened, ")(e kissed you! W)(ere is )(e now? I )(ave to go talk to )(im about it!"

"Sol's asleep, Fef… Wwhich is wwhy I'm confused as to if he kneww that he wwas kissin me or if it wwas just kind of a sleep thing he does."

"So t)(en w)(ere is t)(e new addition? I don't see )(im." Feferi asked.

"I brought Sol up to my room, I didnt wwant him sleeping on the couch so I figured I should bring him to a bed… then he kissed me wwhen I put him down"

"Well w)(at's t)(e problem -Eridan? I t)(ink you like )(im! You s)(ouldn't be so against )(im kissing you. Especially if )(e did it because )(e wanted to and not because of 'some sleep t)(ing' as you would say."

"Ya but howw wwould I be able to tell that? It's not like I can ask him until he wwakes up and by then maybe he wwill havve changed his mind and he'll realize howw wweird I am…"

"-Eridan, if )(e would kiss you I'm sure t) (e likes you. So you better get your butt upstairs and talk to )(im. I know you said )(e's sleeping but I want you to go upstairs -Eridan and talk to t)(at troll!" She said pushing him to get up.

"Fine, ill go… But you better be right about this Fef. Otherwwise Sol is going to stay wwith you… I don't think I could handle being around him wwhile I'm upstairs could you try and find his friends Karkat and Aradia?"

Feferi nodded, "Okey dokes -Eri! Now go away! I don't want to see eit)(er of you until you're toget)(er!"

Eridan nodded and stood up from the couch. Walking over to the stair case he took a deep breath and headed up towards the low blood in his room. Once he got to the door he could hear Sollux's soft breathing and slowly pushed the door open. Walking into the room he shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed. Sitting down on the lusciously decorated bed Eridan moved his hand to Sollux's hair and started to run his ringers through it. 'Evven though he's been in the wwater for wwho knowws howw long; his hair is still really soft.' The troll thought to himself. Thinking about Sollux he hadn't even noticed that the other troll had opened his eyes and was grinning.

"Done playiing wiith my haiir ED? Or do you thtiill want two touch iit?" Sollux asked rolling onto his back and wincing.

Eridan pulled his hand away quickly, "Shut up Sol… I wwas just um, feeling it… It doesn't mean anything. I um didnt knoww you wwere awwake."

"Iif you had thomeone runniing theiir handth through your haiir and bruthhiing agaiintht your hornth you would wake up two."

Eridan's face turned bright magenta again, "Wwhatevver Sol I came up here to talk to you about somethin."

"Okay what iith iit ED? Talk away, II'm liithteniing."

"Wwell, um Sol I uh… I don't hate you."

"Thankth for the update. Iith that the only reathon you came up here? Two tell me you don't hate me?"

"No I came up here to tell you that my feelings, wwell they're the opposite of hate and I knoww I just met you… But wwhen you kissed me I really liked it."


	4. Chapter 4

"No I came up here to tell you that my feelings, wwell they're the opposite of hate and I knoww I just met you… But wwhen you kissed me I really liked it."

* * *

Sollux's eyes widened, "That wathn't a dream? Damn iit... But ii gueth iit'th okay thiince you liiked iit riight?" He asked grinning.

"Wwell yes I guess you could say that… Wwell noww that I said that… Wwhat is your response Sol?" He asked looking at the ground and fiddling with his scarf.

Eridan didn't know why he was so damn nervous! He has talked to many people about filling one of his quadrants yet for some reason with this guy… It was different in his eyes. He heard a soft sigh and he looked up to see Sollux had turned bright yellow in the face. The low blood sat up so that he was eyelevel with Eridan and then smiled. Leaning close he kissed him softly again; surprising Eridan for a moment he soon found the high-blood responding. Sollux pulled back and frowned as his back stretched the wounds.

"Oh cod, are you okay Sol? Lay dowwn on your stomach." He said, Eridan wouldn't want his new boyfriend… Was that the right term? Yes, boyfriend; he wouldn't want him getting hurt.

Sollux nodded and laid down on his stomach again before feeling Eridan start to pull off the bandages, "Getting me undressed again ED? You liike me that much huh?" He asked laughing.

"Shut up Sol, otherwwise I'll poke your wwound. Or there lots of salt nearby."

That zipped up his lips as Eridan worked. Once he was finished he lay down next to him and pulled the blankets over the both of them. "Wwe're goin to havve to tell Fef soon. Plus there's the matter that your friends are probably lookin for you right Sol?"

"Ya they thould be… But II don't want to leave you tho thoon ED!" He said holding onto Eridan's shoulders tightly.

"Wwe should still let your friends' knoww though." Eridan smiled and kissed the boy again.

Sollux nodded and kissed him back wondering what his friends would say if they found out who he was with. The high blood might not realise it but he had spoken to him and his 'low-blood' friends before… And he hadn't been as kind as he was now. He was stuck up and thought that land dwellers were pathetic. After a few conversations with the troll they had blocked him and not spoken of him again. The only reason that Sollux knew that it was him though was because of his fins. He knew only a bare minimum amount of trolls had them. And only one constantly talked about his 'relationship' with the next empress, Feferi...

Back at the beach where their friend Sollux had disappeared in the water; Aradia and Karkat had recruited some other friends to help search. Karkat had left Aradia searching at the beach and had left to go get Gamzee, Terezi, Nepeta and Equius because he wouldn't leave Nepeta alone with 'the filthy low-bloods'.

"Where did he go under low b100d? We might be able to tell… The course of the STRONG current…" Equius said emphasizing the word as he spoke.

"Yes, it would be a purrfect start to things! Don't you think so Karkitty!" Nepeta purred (literally).

Karkat looked up from the ocean momentarily and nodded, "Um he… He went down near the rocks… he slipped off of them and then… And then Aradia and I couldn't find him anymore…" Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of never seeing his best friend again. "We have to find him you guys! We have to!"

Gamzee swung his long lanky arm around Karkat's shoulder and grinned, "DoN't WoRrY My MoThErFuCkIn BeSt FrIeNd. We'Ll FiNd HiM, A MiRaClE WiLl BrInG ThAt MoThErFuCkEr BaCk To Us."

Karkat sniffled and wrapped his arms around Gamzee holding onto him tightly. "I hope you're right Gamzee…" His red tears fell from his eyes and onto the high bloods shirt.

Aradia was also crying and Equius was standing nearby as Nepeta tried to push him towards the crying girl. Eventually Equius complied and went over to her. The girl went into his arms and held onto him as a lifeline. Terezi and Nepeta chatted idly, thinking about where their friend could've disappeared to. They knew he wasn't one for swimming, but then again the only trolls that spent most of their time in the water was… The sea-trolls… They soon came to the conclusion that one of the sea-trolls they had talked to had come _from_ the water and _stolen_ their friend. Telling their friends the conclusion Karkat immediately perked up and was bouncing up and down in Gamzee's arms.

"Then we should go to their island and get Sollux back! It's a great plan! And we'll get him back in purrfect condition don't worry Karkitty." Nepeta said.

While the friends on land were plotting to get their friend back; Eridan was thoroughly enjoying the company of said friend.

"E-Eridan… II-ii can't do that! IIt'th tho awkward!" Sollux said blushing.

"Oh come on Sol. I knoww you can, it's not hard you knoww! Just slip it on! It wwill feel better once it's on." Eridan said chuckling softly.

Sollux groaned, "But what iif FF cometh iin and theeth?"

"Wwell she's going to see anywways. Wwhy not noww? I'm sure she wwon't laugh… Hard!"

Sollux's face was fully yellow when he stood in front of Eridan in some of his clothes. "II look thupiid iin thith…" He mumbled playing with the hem of the shirt.

The clothes where, all together a bit big on the other troll… This fact being had Eridan thinking dirty things as he looked his body over. "You look fine Sol. They're just a bit big on you is all. It's not like anyone other than Fef and I is goin to see you."

"Th-thut up ED…! Are you thure no one elthe iith going to thee me?" He asked going over and hugging Eridan tightly.

"Not unless wwe let them in to my hivve. You don't havve to wworry about it Sollux." Eridan smiled and held Sollux in his arms.

"Fiine, I trust you..." He said his face turning back to its normal colour.

"Wwe should go see Fef noww. Shell lovve seaing you dressed like this!" He said with a grin.

Eridan started to pull Sollux's hand towards the door so as to talk to Fef about Sollux's friends. And how cute Sollux looked in that outfit; of course Sol didn't _know _ they would be having that last conversation.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to updater this! I had exams trhen had a writer's block... I only just got back into it! I'll try and write more this week though~


	5. Chapter 5

Dis_clam_er: I don't own any of these characters although I like fish puns . homestuck belongs completly to Andrew Hussie~ story belongs to moi~

"Wwe should go see Fef noww. Shell lovve seaing you dressed like this!" He said with a grin.

Eridan started to pull Sollux's hand towards the door so as to talk to Fef about Sollux's friends. And how cute Sollux looked in that outfit; of course Sol didn't _know _they would be having that last conversation.

* * *

Walking out into the hallway, Sollux trailed behind Eridan his fingers toying with the hem of the large shirt. They soon made it downstairs and Feferi smiled turning towards them.

"Oh my glub Sollux! You look so glubbing cute!" She said as she looked over her shoulder.

Feferi stood up and ran over to them, hugging Sollux tightly. Eridan grinned as he heard the smaller boy gasp, "Wwatch it Fef he is still hurt you know."

"She loosened her grip, "Sorry Sollux! I forgot about t)(at!"

"It's fine, um could we sit down?"

Feferi nodded and walked back over to the couch and sat down patting the spot beside her. Sollux sat down beside her whilst Eridan went over and sat in the chair across from them. "So Fef wwhat can you tell us? Havve any newws on Sol's friends yet?"

"Well I figured out w)(o t)(ey w)(ere but I don't know )(ow to contact t)(em. It seems t)(at most of t)(em left t)(eir )(ives for some reason. And well it seems t)(at t)(ey decided to be a bit silly and not bring along any of t)(eir )(usk-tops!" She sighed.

"Now what do we do Eriidan? II mean iit'sth not that II want two um... II don't want two leave jutht yet but II want them two know that II'm okay! II can't juth2t thtay here iif they thiink thomethiing iith wrong. Maybe ii thould jutht go back."

Eridan shook his head, "No Sol, you should stay here! I'm sure they'll find you somewway of somehoww. They seem like resourceful trolls. Wwell for land-dwwellers." Eridan smiled brightly hoping to convince the one troll who had ever shown flushed feeling for him to stay.

Karkat and the others had been trying to figure out a way to get to their fishy frends hives when Gamzee walked over grinning like a fool. "HeY MoThErFuCkErS WhY DoN'T We aLl uP AnD JuSt tAkE ThAt fLoAtY ThInG DoWn tHeRe? It lOoKs lIkE It cOuLd fIt aLl oF Us oN It aNd bRiNg uS Up aNd oVeR To tHeM!" Gamzee said pulling Karkat into a tight hug.

"That s0unds like a w0nderful idea gamzee but n0ne 0f us kn0w h0w t0 w0rk that thing. Well I myself have used 0ne bef0re 0n 0ne 0f my adventures but I w0uld n0t feel safe with all 0f y0u 0n b0ard as well." Aradia said calmly as she stood close to Equius.

":33 I'm sure you could do it Aradia! You are purrfect at those things! No one else could ever do that! Equius would break the st33ring thing, Gamz33 well wouldn't pay attention, Karkitty is so sad and then Terezi and I have to plot our furocious attack!" Nepeta said giggling.

Aradia sighed, "Y0u d0 have a p0int there nepeta. I will attempt t0 guide us but 0nly 0n the b0at. 0ur leader must guide me as t0 which way t0 g0."

The mutant blood perked up at the thought of Aradia driving the floaty thing. "Ya I can do that! And Gamzee will help me with that!"

"I t)(ink t)(at we s)(ould call one of t)(e ot)(ers close to t)(em like t)(at one boy wit)( t)(e trollian )(andle adiosToreador! )(e seems like )(e could find out w)(ere t)(ose friends of yours are!" Feferi rambled on.

"Oh you mean TR! He'th really niice but he doethn't get out much anymore thankth two that biitch VK." He growled softly.

"Sol could you just say their full name? It wwould be a lot easier for Fef and I to understand you."

"Oh ya thorry! II meant Tavroth, thiince Vrithka puthed hiim off a cliff."

"O)( no! T)(at's so mean! T)(at poor boy." Feferi cried out sadly.

"IIt thuckth for hiim but he'th cool, lower than me on the hemothpectrum though. But then agaiin GZ uh II mean Gamzee hath a certaiin fondnethth of hiim."

"Okay wwel that wwon't stop him from at least tryin to find them right?" Eridan asked leaning on his knees.

"No II don't thiink tho."

"Okay, -Eridan pass me your p)(one!" Feferi ordered.

"Sure thing Fef." He tossed it over and the fushia blood caught it with ease.

"Okay so I click on his name and..." She dragged out her word and she waited for Tavros to answer.

Soon a soft bing was heard coming from Eridan's phone as he got a message. Feferi quickly went to the little flashing trollian symbol to see hat the other had said back to her.

Feferi jumped up in joy, ")(e said )(e would )(elp us!" She shouted giggling.

"Good Tavroth iith good wiith thiingth liike thiith! He may not have lotth of thelf-ethteem but he'th a great friiend!" Sollux complimented the boy.

"So then howw should Tav help us? It's not like wwe knoww wwhere they are!"

"No but we can thiill fiind them! Jutht look up ED."

"Ya come on -Eridan! It's glubbing fine stop being suc)( a worry wave!"

"Fef that wwas bad evven for you." Eridan said cringing.

"S)(ut up -Eridan or else... Or else I'll t)(row your clot)(es outside!" She threatened him.

Sollux burst out laughing when immediately Eridan backed down, "Thcared of gettiing your clotheth diirty ED?" He asked between his laughter."

"S-shut up Sol! They are vvery expensivve! But you wwouldn't understand seain as your wwardrobe consists of boring clothes!"

"Well you're riight, II defiiniitely don't feel borring!" He laughed.

Eridan stood up and started to walk past the two of them when Sollux grabbed his hand. He pulled the other troll towards him and onto the couch with Feferi and him. "Calm down Eriidan. Or thould II thay clam down. II wath jutht jokiing wiith you ED." HE purred kissing the magenta blood softly.

Eridan's whole face flushed bright magenta as Feferi blushed a slight fuchsia and looked away. Sollux pulled back and smiled, "Now thtay, we have to fiigure out our plan to fiind thothe guyth."

* * *

Finally got this new chapter up holy lord that took me a while! Sorry bout that! More to come once my laptop stops having issues! Hopefully sooner if my bro let's me use his~


End file.
